


The Curtains are Closed

by teddybagwell



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Fluffy, Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues, References to Depression, Vince looks after Howard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddybagwell/pseuds/teddybagwell
Summary: Howard's having a bad mental health day and Vince comes to his aid. Pure fluff.





	The Curtains are Closed

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little fic at midnight while trying to calm myself down from a mental breakdown and it worked. Lifehack: writing fluffy Howince solves everything. I hope you all enjoy <3

Midday and the curtains were closed.

Howard curled up under the bed sheets, feeling like his world was falling apart right in front of his eyes. He couldn’t imagine a future, whether that was an hour into the future or five years. He wanted nothing more than to sleep for the rest of his life. 

For too long he’d pretended he was okay; putting on a smile, acting as the Man of Action, being the person everyone wanted him to be. He so desperately wanted to be the man Vince needed him to be, the man who entertained him when he was bored, who made him endless cups of tea and helped straighten his hair in the morning.

Truth is, Howard was spiralling. It was rare he had such intense experiences with his mentality but when it hit him, he knew he all he could do was ride through it and hope to come out the other side.

He felt empty, as though his insides had up and left without so much as a farewell. Howard felt abandoned by his own body. 

‘Howard?’ a tiny voice mumbled through the crack in the door and received nothing in return.

Vince knew when he woke before the taller man that morning that something was wrong; he was never first to leave their bed. Vince liked his sleep and refused to move until he absolutely had to whereas Howard was up and out, making the most of the day.

‘Howard.’ 

‘Hmm,’ was all Howard could muster up. 

‘Are you okay?’ Vince asked, already knowing the answer. He fumbled with the door handle, eyeing the large lump in the covers where Howard laid. He could only just see the tips of Howard’s chestnut hair.

‘Ngh.’ 

Vince felt a pang in his chest as he shuffled on his feet. He’d left the shop unattended, the exact opposite of what Naboo had asked him to do, but Howard was more important. Howard was always more important.

He didn’t say anything and instead walked slowly to their bed, gently pulling the covers back as not to disturb the man underneath, and slipped in next to him. Vince played with his hair for a few minutes, glancing over at the bundle of covers next to him. Howard was yet to move or acknowledge his presence under the covers. 

It wasn't the Howard he knew; Howard made him smile, and sometimes roll his eyes, and told jokes that were so unfunny they were almost funny. Howard made him cups of tea no matter what time it was or how busy Howard was tending to Stationary Village. He looked after Vince, as much as he didn’t like to admit it, he was lost without Howard. 

Vince rolled over and threw his arms around the taller man and let their legs intertwine. He appreciated how warm Howard was and snuggled closer into his back, leaving soft kisses here and there. 

Neither of them spoke for a long while, and Howard appreciated it. Vince hadn’t stormed into the bedroom and bombarded him with questions but instead, held him in a way he hadn’t been held before. Usually, Vince was always the little spoon and Howard was always pulling him closer, but this was different.

‘I love you, Howard,’ Vince whispered. He didn’t expect anything back, and Howard could sense it. 

Vince rubbed invisible patterns into Howard’s hip softly, enjoying listening to his steady breathing and feeling his body rise and fall. 

‘I love you too, little man,’ Howard mumbled, and to Vince, it sounded like a million miles away, but he cherished it nonetheless. 

Vince heard shuffling downstairs, followed by a familiar monotonous voice. ’I told ‘im not to leave the shop unattended again, I’ll kill ‘im.’ 

‘I’d hide if I were you,’ Howard uttered, and Vince shuffled further under the covers, refusing to leave go of Howard in case he was as lost without Vince as he was without Howard.


End file.
